The present invention relates to ion sources and semiconductor fabrication processes, and more particularly relates to a detection system for detecting a parameter of the ion source.
Today, semiconductor fabrication processes are utilized to generate various silicon based devices. In a conventional semiconductor fabrication system, an ion source generates a plasma, from which an ion beam is extracted to implant a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer. During the development of an ion source, it is desirable to evaluate plasma parameters. For example, it is known that plasmas generated in semiconductor fabrication systems are generally non-homogeneous. Therefore, particular plasma properties such as plasma density and electron temperature are detected and mapped using conventional devices, such as a langmuir probe.
A drawback of this conventional detection scheme is that it cannot provide the ion composition and charged state distribution of the plasma.
Hence, there still exists a need in the art for a detection system suitable for use with an ion source of an ion implantation system capable of mapping these parameters within the ion source.
The invention will next be described in connection with certain preferred embodiments. However, it should be clear that various changes and modifications can be made by those skilled in the art without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. For example, various detection systems employing various system components suitable for detecting an ion source parameter can be employed.
There is a need for a probe assembly for detecting the ion composition of a plasma generated within an ion implantation system. The present invention is directed toward further solutions to address this need.
The present invention provides for an ion implantation system that employs an ion source for generating a plasma, and a probe assembly for detecting the ions at a local point of the plasma. The probe assembly includes a probe body and a focusing device or element for extracting the ion from the plasma, and a filter for filtering ions extracted from the plasma. As used herein, the term ion is intended to include any suitable ion and ion species created within the plasma chamber of an ion source.
Other general and more specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be evident from the drawings and description which follow.